


So Near to the Shore But So Far Away

by DeansBonnieSammysClyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Episode: s03e16 No Rest For The Wicked, Pre-Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansBonnieSammysClyde/pseuds/DeansBonnieSammysClyde
Summary: Reminders of him are everywhere.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	So Near to the Shore But So Far Away

_West-bound, far as he could make it on denial_

_Touched down, lookin' for the darkest street on the bay_

After Dean is gone and buried, after he lucks out with every crossroads demon he can summon, Sam takes off, straight for the coast, straight for Palo Alto. Not because he wants another chance at misplaced dreams. But because it was one sure place Dean never drove them to.

Because spending any amount of time in middle-America, in any place that Sam and Dean inevitably passed through at some point in their lives, which had the indelible marks of open-windowed singing, backseat shoving, diner-fighting over the last forkful of pie _that you said you didn't even want, Sam,_ thunderstorm-cuddling and whispered reassurances that Dad would be okay...

Sam can't bear any of it. Ruby finds Sam parked at the coast, hunkered shotgun in the Impala, and it's only her threat of bodily harm to its gleaming hood that has Sam rousing to listen to her brimstone plans of revenge.

_Some days, never saw the sun on streets so tender_

_And some nights they felt like fights against going mad_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and verses from song San Francisco (Alex Schulz Remix). 
> 
> Thank you, Sara, for your help in refining this.


End file.
